National Police
]] The National Police is Brunant's national police authority, linked to the Royal Guard. The National Police works alongside the Royal Guard in civil matters and has replaced local police forces in the country. History Prior to the 1950s, there were a number of city police units, and the Royal Guard did the policing in much of the countryside, but was not very effective. In the 1950s, a lengthy government commission determined a police force was needed. In 1954, the National Police was officially established. Recent years The police network was vastly improved following the devastating 2003 Cape Cross bombing in order to better respond to In early 2015 police presence has been heightened in Koningstad due to potential risks involving supporters of Muslim extremism. On 20 January 2015 police were involved in a raid on a house in Dortmund where suspected extremists were residing, including one of the persons behind the 2014 Alcacer bombing. A minor shootout ensued and three people were arrested. Duties They are in charge of ensuring the secrity of Brunanters. Police officers go through a tough training to be able to work on the field. Police officers have the capability to (but rarely) work on national security and riot control. The Police is a national force , but has a base in the major cities, not just one head office. Rank There are eight ranks within the National police. Cadet The basic rank in the police is cadet, essentially officers-in-training. They are normally between the ages of 17 and 20 or 21. To become a cadet one must pass a physical and written exam, after which they must perform a minimum six-month training to allow them to progress to the full rank of constable. As they are students training, cadets are unpaid. Constable A constable is the basic rank within the police, and is often the position with the longest hours and most work. Constables are placed in in any of the police stations and are normally doing the paperwork around the station. They also work in patrolling the streets, on foot or bike and are generally the first police to respond to a situation or a crime scene. Constables are on occasion required to use police vehicles and they are no armed with firearms except on rare occasions. Sergeant The role of a sergeant is essentially the same as a constables, but requires much less paperwork and more fieldwork. Sergeants may be placed on motorway patrol, special police operations and are normally behind the wheel of a car, either the Ford Mondeo or a Jaguar XF for highways. As sergeants have more experience out in the field, they may be put into riskier or more dangerous situations, and are thus often seen carrying weapons. Inspector Inspectors are a rank above the basic police officers and are put in command of a team of constables and sergeants. Inspectors are in chage of oversseing cases at each station and organizing how each will be dealt with. Inspectors are frequently seen out in the field alongside other police, as they are normally the highest in command to be in charge of crime scenes. There are normally around three to five inspectors at each station, and one of them may be designated as being in command when the Chief Inspector is out. Chief Inspector Chief Inspectors are the highest position at the local level, with each one being in charge of a police station. CI's are normally focused on administrative work, such as delegating major tasks, overseeing that the stations runs well and acting as the face of the local police in their community. They are rarely out in the field, except in highly important cases, but they are usually the first point of contact for the local administration regarding security. Commander A commanders is placed in charge of each of the police districts in Brunant, as well as all the stations within it. Commanders are in charge of coordinating operations involving multiple municipalities or other districts. Commanders also set the policy within their district and are in charge of promoting station CI's. Deputy Commissioner Deputy commissioners are the second-most senior rank within the police. There are two Deputy Commissioners, and they are tasked wth setting up policies with the Chief, coordinating large-scale operations in Brunant, as well as with the Royal Guard and other foreign police forces. They generally replace the Commissioner when he is away. Commissioner The Commissioner is the position of highest rank in the police. The Commissioner acts as the head of all the police, as well as its face. Commissioners are the official point of contact between the government and the police and is thus accountable for its actions. The current Commissioner is Michael Handley. Organization The National police is organized into the national office, police districts (PD) and stations. The main police headquarters are in Newtown, Koningstad. The country is split into eight districts, in charge of all the stations within them and each linked to a judicial area: *PD Adams Parish: Adams Parish *PD Brunantstad: Brunant Parish *PD Capital Region: Cape Cross Parish *PD CECA: Central Parish and Carrington Parish *PD HEMA: Helmond Parish and Mariaberg Parish *PD Hogeberg: Chester Parish and Sint-Anders Parish *PD Roseland: Roseland Parish *PD Zuidoost/Southeast: Drenthe Parish and Sint-Willemstad Parish The police is further divided into specialized divisions, which are: *Traffic Bureau: in charge of overseeing traffic-related issues on highways. *Emergency Response Bureau: similar to a SWAT team, they are in charge of major secret operations and may work with AMTACT *Air Response Force: the National Police have a fleet of four helicopters, with responsibilities of assisting officers on the ground in high speed pursuits, missing persons and suspects area search and monitoring public order events. *Dog Support Unit: the National Police has specially trained officers who handle police dogs. These include dogs trained to track drugs, bodies, explosives and money. The unit also has dogs that will assist officers at public order events and violent offender searches. *Marine Support Unit: are responsible for policing rivers and coastal areas. *Mounted Support Unit: are trained mounted officers used for public order events for crowd control. *Territorial Support Unit: are riot trained officers used for public order events and to assist local officers in dealing with violent offenders. *Gendarmerie: in charge of military police duties with the Royal Guard. Specialist Investigation Department The SID is the investigative side of the National Police. Each police station has an SID department of detective officers responsible for investigating crimes. The SID has a number of specialist units which include: *Murder Invesigation Deprtment *Drugs and Organised Crime Department *Sexual Abuse Department *Child Abuse Department *Fraud Investigation Department *Counter Terrorism Department Weapons The preferred gun of choice for thr police was the Glock 17, but is being replaced with the HK P30 pistol. Vehicles The standard police car currently in use is the Ford Mondeo, equipped with both the 2.0L I-4 Flex-fuel engine, or a 2.2L diesel I-4. Previous to that, the police had used Volkswagen Golfs since the 1980s. Other police officers, including patrols on motorways may be issued with a Jaguar XF, as part of a specially-made police package with the 3.0 L V6 diesel. Certain stretches of the A1 are patrolled by a one-off Porsche Panamera diesel. As part of the police's shift towards being economical, all the vehicles on it's range are diesels or alternative-fuel, and they are currently looking into electric cars for 2016 or 2017. Atenis Spacia cars will be used from 2016 alongside the Mondeo. Ford Mondeo police.png|Ford Mondeo Jaguar XF police.png|Jaguar XF Porsche Panamera police.jpg|Porsche Panamera Category:Government organisations Category:National security Category:Emergency services Category:Law enforcement